


All About the Layers

by RedxRobin



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Johnny Storm, Identity Porn, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Peter Parker, Teacher/Student Roleplay, but they switch sometimes, spideytorch - Freeform, tighty whities, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Peter comes home from a busy work day as the science professor and Spider-Man. His fiance Johnny was in the mood for a fun way to strip him down.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Kudos: 38





	All About the Layers

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy enough, some parts may not be for everyone and it's my 2nd smut ever but still.

Peter Parker fumbled into his shared penthouse at an explosive speed. His suitcase broke a lock and he was desperately trying to hold it together. Books under his arm, glasses on his nose in an awkward position, brown hair in a messier coif than when he arrived at school that day. To think being the dweeby science teacher of his old school would be easier than being the dweeby student. Not to mention Shocker robbing a bank at lunch, causing him to suit up and miss lunch. So starving is putting it lightly.He didn’t have time to get the suit off so he was wearing around 3 layers. In summer. 

“Rotten Parker luck…” he groaned, closing the door and letting everything on him drop. Even super strength has limits. 

“Busy day, professor?” came a voice exiting the kitchen. Peter smiled again for the second time that day, and both times were at his handsome fiancé. He’s like an instant charge the minute he sees him. 

“Hey, Johnny, yeah, totally uneventful” Peter said, voice still tired to hide the sarcasm. Johnny was holding his drink bottle, while wearing a work out shirt and shorts. 

“I do watch the news, teach” Johnny replied, his eyes looking as hungry as he left him this morning “Shocker again?” 

“Yeah, he’s in a revolving cell door as of late” said Peter, reliving the day with a sigh “Must be Kingpin. Again” 

“At least you didn’t take any punches” Johnny said as he reached Peter and the mess on the floor, leaning slightly down to give him a welcome home kiss. Peter sighed into it, embracing the feeling of relief. 

“Lazy Day?” he asked, pulling out of the kiss. He saw Johnny look him up and down quickly before smirking. 

“Yeahhh. Sorry professor, I haven’t done my homework” he answered, using his teasing voice. Peter scoffed and started shaking his head, blushing like crazy. He didn’t need Spidey sense to know what his fiance wanted right now. Didn’t help Johnny’s hand moving down his chest slowly before reaching his crotch “Is there  _ anything _ I can do to make it up to you?” Peter gasped as Johnny palmed him. Looking up to the ceiling, he sighed, looked back to Johnny with a smirk. 

“Why yes you can, Mr. Storm” he said trying to put his teacher voice on “First things first, take your shirt off” 

“Yes professor!” Johnny replied eagerly, trying to take his t-shirt off alluringly but desperation made him rush. He threw his shirt to the ground so Peter could look at the young student’s toned chest. “Do I get an A, professor?” asked Johnny as innocently as he can. 

“Hmm, maybe, definitely in anatomy...” Peter replied running his hand up and down Johnny’s chest softly. Johnny’s breathing hitched from the tickling “But Science? Yikes. Young man, if you want this F to be an A…” Johnny felt Peter’s hand run around his side, slowly down to his ass “You need to let me F you in your A” Johnny scoffed. 

“Wow, professor Parker, you’re good at the dad sex jokes” he said, fingers running down his mans still clothed chest. His fingers started undoing the buttons of the button up slowly. 

“A+ I’d say” a quick squeeze of Johnny’s ass made his hands shake, his eyes never leaving Peter’s for he assumed he knew what was under the shirt. Once the shirt was undone, Johnny looked down finally and gasped dramatically. 

“Oh my gosh…. Spider-Man?!” he said in an unusually high voice “My young but boring science teacher is actually the sexiest hero in New York!” The flame-brain tilted his head in a dramatic fake-faint, making Peter snort and giggle

“Johnny, shh-“ said Peter trying to cover his mouth “You’ll let the neighborhood kno-”

“Oh, don’t worry, Spidey, I soundproofed the walls” Johnny replied without breaking character, but Peter did forget that they had after a complaint “Now, back to you, you super stud…”

I’m not so sure about that….” Peter replied sheepishly as he undid his belt, with Johnny eagerly helping. 

“Oh no no, Spider-Man, you don’t know often I’ve thought of you” Johnny leered as he helped Peter’s pants fall down his legs to show the blue spandex that hugged his legs and crotch “At night. In bed. Naked” 

“A-Always happy to help a fellow citizen” Peter said, stepping out of his pants. He wasn’t wearing the mask, the boots or his gloves that were in his bag, but Johnny didn’t seem to mind judging from the hands moving to his ass. 

“Helped a lot actually. In fact, I might need some assistance now…” a rough squeeze of Peter’s butt cheeks through the spandex made his gasp and hold onto the random citizen’s shoulder. 

“A-Anything, good sir, it’d be my pleasure” said Peter in his stereotypical hero voice “Ah- what is it you need assistance with?” 

“Just in a…  _ tight _ … predicament .” a finger ran it’s way down Peter’s crack, before poke up in him “If you know what I’m saying...” 

“Oh I know” Peter replied with an equally strong grip on Johnny’s ass, still covered with his shorts “Usually am every night” 

“Oh yeah? What about these…” Johnny’s hands made their way down to Peter’s web shooters on his wrists “Get in any tight situations with these?”

“Sometimes, good sir, but you know, usually it’s you getting rescued” Johnny smiled at this and put his wrists together above his head, and in a quick hand movement, Peter bound them with strong webbing. Johnny moaned at it, probably at just the mere thought of it. Peter picked Johnny up in his arms, and carried him bridal style to the bedroom. After flicking the light on, Peter tossed Johnny on the bed. As he bounced, Johnny blinked and realised his hands were bound to the bedhead, and Peter reappeared on the wall above him. 

“Why hello- mmph” Johnny’s words were cut off as Peter smashed his lips onto his, upside down style. Johnny tried to move his arms but remembered he couldn’t. He moaned in frustration, and again in pleasure as Peter ran his hand down Johnny’s chest. He tried to focus on kissing the amazing hero but was immediately distracted when Peter’s hand slipped below the waistband of his shorts to rub his hard bulge still barely contained in his briefs. Peter played with the head through the blended material, a few fingers fondling his balls. Johnny’s toes curled and his legs moved to make up for his lack of arm movement. Peter moved his hand up slightly, before moving under the briefs to play with the citizen in peril in full. Johnny moaned like crazy in Peter’s wet mouth, legs going bezerk as if it was the first time. He squinted his eyes shut from the pleasure, but desperately opened them again to look up at Peter’s hard bulge poking through his tights. Johnny also saw Peter’s lines of his underwear, and as much as he loved the Spidey portion of this game, time to move on to the next round. 

“S-Spidey- Ah fuck, Spidey stop!” Johnny moaned out and Peter jumped off the bed immediately, looking confused, until he saw Johnny motion to his tights “I was close… There’s a couple more to go” Peter smiled understanding, before turning around. Johnny licked his lips at the sight of Peter’s thick ass in his Spidey suit as he ignited the webs around his wrists, freeing himself by the time Peter got his top off. 

  
  


Johnny watched eagerly as Peter pulled on the elastic of his tights and pushed them down past his ankles, stepping out in just his white briefs. Johnny scoffed, even at the sight he sees every night. Spider-Man was definitely no dorky Peter Parker in his signature full cut tighty whities, the waistband nearing his bellybutton. Peter ignored Johnny as he walked to the bedside table to pick up his spare reading glasses, with Johnny noticing a clear wet spot at the end of the visible penis line. 

“Dweeb” he said and Peter turned up the sheepishness. 

“W-what are you talking about?” Peter replied tensing up and huddling into himself. Despite the now buff body, he went back to the same body language seamlessly. 

“Did your mommy buy you these?” Johnny teased with a smirk, getting up from the bed to walk over to the nerd. Peter twitched at Johnny’s fingers playing with his chest. 

“M-my aunt did…” replied Peter with embarrassment, unsure if it was real or not. But the boner in the whities said he was enjoying it. 

“Wow, what a loser” Johnny giggled and moved his fingers around the back waistband of Peter’s briefs. He pulled it back and saw PETER written on the waistband in Aunt May’s handwriting. He finds it adorable as hell Peter still does that but he wasn’t Johnny Storm at the moment. He was doing his best Flash Thompson impression. “Can’t believe I share a space with a nerd like you”

“Well we do go to the same schoo- ahhhh!” Johnny grabbed the waistband of Peter’s tighty whities and pulled up hard. 

“How does that feel Parker? Too rough for ya?” 

“N-no” Peter gasped in shock, grabbing onto Johnny’s arm as he felt the pressure. 

“Ok then” Johnny replied before he pulled harder this time. Peter could feel some ripping across his hole “What should it be today? Hanging on the back fence? Spend the rest of the day with your dorky underwear on your shoulders? Or should we go for atomic?” 

“N-none! I need to get back to class, Flash” Peter gasped, breathe hitching at every suggestion as if he wouldn’t mind either one. 

“Wrong answer!” said Johnny giggling and pulled even harder “Up they go!” 

“N-no wait!” Peter cried as Johnny ripped his briefs up his back, pulsed it, until heard more ripping. Johnny sighed and let go when it was almost up to Peter’s shoulder blades, the once tight white cotton now stretched and baggy, barely hanging on to the wearer. 

“Think I’m done teasing you Parker, gotta go ask your aunt for more” Johnny whispered in Peter’s ear, still in Flash mode “Get those tighty whities off, then get me off” Peter nodded sheepishly from the excitement, fingers nervously pushed down his near-ruined briefs and stepped out. He took his glasses off as he turned to Johnny with a shy smile. 

“Hey” Peter said, his normal voice returning. Still nervous, still exhausted, but way more confidence. 

“Hey baby, you’re looking good tonight” Johnny replied, back to his normal voice too, eying his boyfriend up and down. Peter’s dick was fully hard, in all its thick, veiny, cut glory. His slight baby face was blushing red from the multiple short role plays, but it felt good to be Peter Parker, Johnny Storm’s fiance again. 

“So are you” he said moving to Johnny to rub the back of his neck “Lazy day?” Johnny snickered at the repeated question. 

“Yeah, waiting for you to get home…” replied Johnny in a lazily seductive sense, running his finger over Peter’s chest, getting lower and lower. 

“Aw, I’m sure it wasn’t  _ that _ bad” Peter said “I’m here now” Peter moved in to give his fiancé a smooch, who eagerly reciprocated. All the while Johnny’s hand moved down and grabbed Peter’s erection, giving it a few strokes to make Peter moan in his mouth. 

“I’m glad…” Johnny whispered with allure. 

“I see you’re still wearing clothes” Peter said with a smirk, bouncing his eyebrows that Johnny copied. 

“What are ya gonna do about it then? Pete?” Johnny smirk and lingering eyes as Peter kneeled down before him. Peter’s shaky fingers hooked at the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down. Peter licked his lips at the sight of Johnny’s hard dick in his skimpy cyan briefs, barely containing what it was holding, a spot staining the front. Johnny moaned as Peter mouthed him, running his hands through his fiancé’s soft brown hair. Peter groped Johnny’s ass, which too was struggling with his underwear to be contained, barely covering each cheek. Peter loved their different styles; dweeby and sexy. Though Johnny has argued they’re one in the same in Peter’s case. Having enough of soaking the soft material with his saliva, Peter hooked the briefs under his fingers and pulled them down, getting hit in the cheek by Johnny’s dick as it was freed. Both of them chuckled and Peter shook his head. 

“Ouch” he said sarcastically with a giggle and a flushed face. 

“You love it- ohhhh” Peter cut Johnny off again by quickly inhaling his erection in a quick motion. He moved quickly, bobbing up and down, deepthroating at the base.Johnny was just in pure ecstasy. Peter pulled out and motioned for Johnny to turn around, which Johnny did knowing the next move. He leaned over the bed as Peter massaged his cheeks lovingly. Johnny was getting used to the strong hands on his butt before moaning loudly at the sharp tongue brush against his hole. 

“Like that, hun?” Peter asked with a snicker after the first reaction, first of tonight anyway. 

“Oh, please don’t stop” Johnny groaned as Peter went back to work, lapping continuously with Johnny’s hole as if he were making out with it. Johnny’s hands shook, light smoke appearing out from under them, his legs felt like jelly in Peter’s hands. Speaking of, one of Peter’s strong hands reached around to jerk Johnny’s dick, causing more moans. He fell on his face as his arms finally gave way, surrendering to the all too familiar feeling. It wouldn’t take long now, as much as he wants it to last forever. All it took was for Peter to get up and brush his erection against Johnny’s hole for him to cum with a scream like a first timer. He was breathing heavily like crazy, trying to calm himself down as Peter breathed normally with a smile. 

“That horny, huh?” he said with a cheeky grin, for Johnny to scoff at. Johnny slowed his breathing down as he turned around on the bed. He felt the wet stains under him and the light burn marks where his hands were “Looks like we’re gonna have to switch covers again” Johnny still said nothing as his breathing turned to normal, before quickly moving to his knees in front of Peter, grabbing his butt and impaled his dick into his hungry mouth. Peter forced himself not to jump back as his legs shook, hands rushing to his fiance’s wavy blonde hair. Johnny was relentless, slurping and licking up and down, focused on sucking on the cut head before shooting back down to deepthroat, eyes and face red as he struggled to hold Peter’s massive size in his mouth. He moved a hand to fondle Peter’s balls while the one still firmly attached to his ass let a finger wander near his rim. Peter now was struggling to catch his breath at this assault. 

“J-Johnny, I-I’m close!” was all he could moan out “Plea- ahhhh frick!” Johnny slowed down but started humming a familiar tune. 

“Mmmhm-hm, Mmmhm-hm, Mm hmmmh m mmmhm mmm” Johnny hummed before moving back to the head “Can he cum, on my face? Yes he can, cause he’s close-“ 

“L-look out!” Peter gasped as he tensed. Johnny opened his mouth a couple inches away as Peter exploded onto Johnny’s handsome face, most into his mouth and around, one rebellious squirt up to his eye and fringe. Johnny jerked him off to get it all out, as he swallowed eagerly, licking his lips around his mouth. 

“There comes a Spider-Man” he finished with a snicker, wiping the stray drops from his face to be continued on his hand. 

“You and your weird parodies” Peter replied shaking his head with some embarrassment over the no ruined song. But he smiled as he looked down at Johnny’s almost equally calming breath. Peter got a hankie from the bedside table to help wipe his fiance’s face, giving him a kiss as he finished. As he threw the hankie to the hamper, he fell on the bed to be joined by Johnny snuggling up to him. 

“That was… fun” said Peter, his smile glowing as he looked at Johnny’s smirking face “Had enough?” 

“Yeah… but I wanna say nooo” Johnny whined with a giggle “We didn’t go all the way!”

“How about… we shower, we get dinner organised, eat… shower again” Peter replied with a snort from Johnny “... And then we f each other’s brains out?” 

“Sounds like a plan” replied Johnny, still exhausted “Just I can’t walk... can we just cuddle for now?” 

“We can, in the bath” said Peter getting up slowly. Johnny reached out for Peter to pick his lazy ass up. Johnny wrapped his legs around Peter’s waist and his arms around his shoulders, happily sitting in Peter’s hands to kiss him. 

“Love you baby, you’re the best...” Johnny sighed as he moved to kiss Peter’s neck, determined to leave a reminder of the night. 

“Love you too, flame-brain, could say the same” Peter replied with a wink, as he switched on the lights and fan before he closed the door to just themselves. 


End file.
